onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Dragon
Full name Same goes for Garp but, shouldn't we just have it as Dragon? Just to prevent too many spoilers? in a yea rmaybe when it starts to be more common knowledge the full name might be more appropriate. Cody2526 23:50, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Keeping their names simple is the only spoiler precaution we need to do. One-Winged Hawk 14:11, 28 November 2006 (UTC) No, I'm afried. We'll like him to have his full name displayed :Actually, it might be more advisable to use just the common names than their full names. I mean their full names are really big spoilers. No matter how many spoiler tags one puts on their pages, anyone who sees "Monkey D." as part of an article name would right away deduce right away that they're related to Luffy without even reading the article itself since there's a clear connection unlike the other D's. Also, you know it's kinda strange that we use Gold Roger, Aokiji, and such here instead of their real names merely on the common sense that they're more common without even searching. When you think about it using that logic, Garp and Dragon alone will always be the common names for these two, to both those old and new to One Piece.Mugiwara Franky 07:26, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Bounties The article mentions that Dragon's bounty is 500 million berri, Shanks' is 700 million and Whitebeard's is 1 billion and 200 million. But none of these bounty values are displayed in any of the the respective character's article, and Donquixote Doflamingo's article mentions that his bounty of 340 million berri is the "highest seen so far in One Piece". Did the person who add this information simply make it all up? 02:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Kelvets :I am pretty sure whoever said that made it up as doflamingo has the highest confirmed bounty in One Piece. The stooge :Argh! Dealt with now, but if you see these thing, remove them. It's so common to put fake bounties, its not even funny anymore: mythbusters for more detail. Anything written on our mythbusters page, should never make it on a page. In the mean time, every confirmed bounty is listed on the bounties page. One-Winged Hawk 13:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Question Is it possible that Garp is Dragon's father in law and not his father?User:142.157.21.20 :Take Oda's word for it. One-Winged Hawk 20:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Where did Oda say it? In the chapter where Dragon is revealed to be Luffy's dad, it is Helmeppo who infers that that makes Dragon Garp's son, but this is not necessarily true since he could be Garp's son-in-law. Did Oda say this elsewhere?User:142.157.21.20 :::I'm sorry, but lets stop there. A question like this shouldn't be raised. Its stated that Garp is Luffy's grandfather. Its stated Dragon is Luffy's father. Logically Garp is Dragon's father and can't be anything else but that until the story says otherwise. It is written and therefore it is true until written otherwise.One-Winged Hawk 20:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with you that until it is written, the suggestion that he is a father-in-law would be speculation (and I admit farfetched). However, I am not suggesting that he is, just that it remains a possibility because, as I pointed out, it is not explicitly written that he is Dragon's father, this is just inferred from a character of questionable intelligence (Helmeppo). Sorry to disagree with you, but it is just as logical that Garp is Dragon's father in law as it is that he is his father, because the only confirmed fact is that he is Luffy's grandpa. ::::However, in light of the latest chapter, as someone pointed out to me on a forum where I posted this question, Luffy's mother's name is Portgas, and so considering Garp's name is Monkey, he would therefore be Dragon's father. Would you happen to know in which chapter Garp is identified as "Monkey D. Garp"? User:142.157.21.20 :::::Grief... I shouldn't have to do this... One-Winged Hawk 22:51, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Also can you sign your posts with "~~~~so we know who is talking. One-Winged Hawk 22:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I meant to sign it but I had no user name as I am just learning how to use wikia. Thank you for the information. Zejoro 23:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::You'll get used to it... We don't bite that much. Its good you asked here on the discussion page rather then just putting it on the article page. I'm just shocked and suprised someone didn't know since its become pretty much common knowledge. One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dragon vs. Whitebeard Forum:Index/One Piece Manga Moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dangerous Where is it said that he's the most dangerous man in the world? Having the highest bounty doesn't prove that, since bounty refers largely to threat level, not just strength.-- 02:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Actaully yes he is. It states somewhere that his ideals make him a dangerous man. He is one of the few people who could toppel countries and about the only one who is willing. One-Winged Hawk 07:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It'd still be nice to get a specific quote, and I wouldn't buy it if all they said was "He's a dangerous man".-- 02:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I think they meant "dangerous man", by having the power to manipulate any country in the World Government and turning it against them. -- 23:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I believe that Dragon is indeed a very "dangerous" man, since he is the father of Luffy and that he is the leader of the Revolutionaries, I can tell that he is very strong.--Eternity Kidd 05:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit Doesnt Dragon has some kind of devil fruit like in loguetown the strong whirlwinds and the lightning struck on buggy? i know its not proven but isnt it to much of a coincedence that dragon appears and suddenly the weather completely supports luffy?--Pyarox 23:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :That's a big question indeed. The problem however is that its really unclear if Dragon was the one controlling the winds. He was just standing there doing nothing noticeable. It's too much of a coincidence that Luffy was helped by the storm when Dragon was there, however nothing points to it being Dragon other than his appearance.Mugiwara Franky 02:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : : :My geuss is that Dragon has a devil fruit with weather abilites since he has controlled lightning, rain, and wind. Or it may be a storm fruit.--Kurai the Tsukikage 17:49, 6 June 2011 :I'm guessing 90% that Dragon weilds a Wind/or Storm logia fruit. All he has done, points to it right? that Wind blast in Loguetownwhen dragon arrived shattered cannons, sent people and objects flying and obliterated windows. was Very destructive. But it could be a paramecia. But high chance he has a fruit no doubt. :/ :Speculation such as this is not for talks, but for blogs or forums, if you wish to speculate somewhere, make a forum or a blog about it, or find an existing one and comment there Attack List Somewhere in the past, I keep reading about Dragon saying something like "Wind Blast". Does this deserve to be put into an Attack List? I heard something that it is a mistranslation in the VIZ version or something. Can someone verify what Dragon said in the ORIGINAL JAPANESE VERSION of the manga? Yatanogarasu 17:27, 24 November 2009 (UTC) :I do notice, with temptations, we do tend to put down as a Devil Fruit. However, I'm just asking about the "Wind Blast" theory. Also, even if Dragon DID cause the storm (lightning bolt that struck down Buggy, heavy rain in town, and a blast of wind at the Marines), how can we tell it is a wind-based Devil Fruit? It could be like Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi, causes earthquakes but not controlling the earth element. It could be a weather or storm creating Paramecia Devil Fruit, not a wind Logia. I mean, there are many other characters that can manipulate the weather, rather than just the wind. I hope this would discourage the heavy believe in wind-based Devil Fruit. Yatanogarasu 17:36, 24 November 2009 (UTC) ::I mean, IF it were a wind based power, how would he be able to cause those other elements (lightning bolt = Goro Goro no Mi, rain = water)? This makes the wind theory even less plausible. Yatanogarasu 17:46, 24 November 2009 (UTC) :::Controlling the wind would allow someone to encourage certain weather patterns to form by manipulating atmospheric pressure. While it would be possible to create a storm in such a way, getting lightning to strike a specific spot at a specific time would be extremely difficult to manage, but possible by pushing charged clouds over the spot and "rubbing them together" to kick-start the bolt's release. Creating an area of saturated rain to further guide the bolt through conduction would also help to an extent, but, although Luffy is an insulator, they were on a metal tower and Buggy was waving a sword around, so it was a prime target for a strike anyway. Just putting a storm cloud in place would have probably been enough. nub 17:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) For the attack, that seems to have been a mistranslation or something. As to what Dragon's Devil Fruit powers might be, that question can only be asked only after it is confirmed whether or not Dragon has a Devil Fruit.Mugiwara Franky 07:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but what was it he said in the original Japanese version? Did he name an attack, or say something like "take this"? Yatanogarasu 23:10, 24 November 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not exactly sure what he said. In the anime, he apparently said nothing. In the manga, all I know of are early bad translations of One Piece involving the said scene. We may need to find a raw of the chapter and find someone who can properly translate it.Mugiwara Franky 07:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) i think that he might have a weather control fruit paramecia thats why he can control the wind to blow, the lightning.... I think he uses a wind logia, a weather paramecia seems to much large scale, to weird. But with a wind logia, he could possibly control the weather slightly, since the wind affects it, either trough packing the clouds (made of warm and cold wind) and making them thunder or so. The weather fruit seems to be able to do more than one thing, which would be very unusuall, think about it, is there even one fruit that does more than one single thing? Except whitebeards then, he makes different things, but they are all quakes. The weather fruit would do many things, thunder, rain, wind, to large scale. But the wind fruit would simply use wind tocontrol the weather, an UPGRADE, as it seems, like Luffy made his gear 2nd. Now all of a sudden i remembered Morias and Peronas fruits... Which makes more than one simple thing... D´oh! But i would prefer if he had wind fruit, since it is one of the two remaining "obvious" logias (the elements, earth and wind, sound is missing to, but its not obvious, its as unpredicted as the light-fruit), and the Weather fruit seems pretty boring, we already have Nami, who uses weather as her special technique. Confusedmember in the manga, he said storm a and the gust of wind came and blew away the marines and smoker who was about to capture luffy. .Me1 :Please don't fall for the crappy early scans with bad image resolution and jpeg artifacts. :In the Japanese Original Version he doesn't say a word. It's the Marines that were blown away that shouted: 突風でァ!!!! -> Toppuu de(a)!!!! -> A squall!!!! It just doesn't fit that he shouts an attack name in this situation. :He's just one of those insanely super-strong guys that don't bother naming attacks anymore like Hawkeye and Whitebeard... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 22:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Considering the huge differences in power that exist between Paramecias and the types of Zoans, I don't think a class of Logia that could control multiple aspects of something natural would be too unlikely; the literal translation of "nature system" may even suggest it. Akainu might have one if being able to alter the density, viscosity and heat of magma is fair game for his ability as long as it stays molten. By the same token, if Dragon has a storm Logia, then he may be able to summon powerful winds, direct lightning strikes and manipulate rain as long as what he does occurs within the "natural system" of the storm; despite being able to control the multiple "elements" that make up a storm around him, though he would likely only able to transform into and create something like charged, extremely humid clouds. Having to create the storm before attacking effectively instead of causing direct damage with hazardous contact would be one weakness; losing control over an aspect of the storm to a Logia of that specific element would be another. Though, honestly, it would just be cooler if two D's sharing a similar short-term goal (Enter the Grand Line/Make sure Luffy enters the Grand Line) in proximity to one another causes fate to bend in their favor. nub 17:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Man in Chapter 0 Are we sure that's Dragon? Sure, that's what I thought when I first looked at him, but he doesn't have the tattoos or lines under his eyes. Also, he's scowling, something he never does. The Pope 00:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Some have suggested it was Kuma, but in 20 years things change. Moria is VERY different now to himself 22 years ago. One-Winged Hawk 08:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's Dragon cause of the way he wears his cape as well as his face and about the tattoo he simply didn't have it at the time (remember this was 22 years before the main storyline). Dragon is scowling because he just witnessed the death of a fellow D I doubt he'd be smiling in that situation. :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. One-Winged Hawk 08:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Complete Article Lock Please? We've got a small edit war going on with registered users, this page needs to be locked for (and only) a day or two until we get things sorted or at least defer the war. One-Winged Hawk 14:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. One-Winged Hawk 14:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Before you lock the page, why don't you make sure it's at least grammatically correct? Please fix this sentence under the "Revolutionaries" section...it needs proper noun capitalization: "Also, after zoro had taken luffy's pain bubble, Bartholomew Kuma remarked "He has a good crew, i'd expect nothing less from your son, Dragon."" SteveUrkel 22:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I only asked for a few days, MF has put the lock on for a week while more then I wanted. It should be wearing off in 3 days time anyway, by the looks of it no one has even mentioned the small edit war, so I presume its long over. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Noble? Dragon said he was born in Goa Kingdom, like Sabo. Doesn't that make him (and to an extension, Luffy and Garp) a Noble? Yatanogarasu 11:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : All citizens of a kingdom are not Nobles. If he was born in the High town maybe we could say that but we don't know yet. Kdom 11:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No REAL proof of Haki It's wrong to state that Dragon has Haki based on what happend with Smoker as Dragon only touched his Jutte and Smoker wasn't even in smoke form at the time.DreamsDreams 19:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC)DreamsDreams : In episode 479 of the anime after Luffy uses his Haoshoku Haki, Garp makes a comment along the lines of 'so he did inherit it after all' and Vice Admiral Doberman says that he is the son of Dragon and they should have known he would have it too. These comments very strongly suggest that Dragon possesses Haoshoku Haki and possibly Garp as well.Neruzian 09:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : "Suggest" and "possibly" are two words we don't need. He has shown no sign of haki. Leave it out. 13:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : What about when he grabbed smoker Straw Hat Boy 13:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : He never touched Smoker. 13:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Wind Attack in Loguetown I know we don't actually see him actually use the power and do nothing but stand still but I think he caused that gust of wind. i think everyone agrees it's too coincidental for it not be him. also given it's shape, how long it lasted, how strong it was and materialized out of nowhere i have no doubt it isn't natural. as far as i know loguetown doesn't randomly have ridiculous weather conditions, and if it did someone would've said so. and isn't it a bit strange that luffy landed near his crew and smoker (who had a firm grip on luffy) only landed metres away from dragon (who had a firm grip on smoker's jutte and would still be holding onto it if he didn't see the gust coming)? i believe this is because dragon controlled it so that this would happen. further evidence is when smoker asked dragon why he helped luffy. dragon replied that they shouldn't interfere with his goals. the fact that he replied implies he did help him. in the anime everyone else appear to be either on the ground, still getting up or groggy after the wind disappears. on the other hand, dragon is still standing in a perfectly upright position with no signs of discomfort or pain (unlike everyone else shown). Nor did we see him run. Before and after the gust of wind we see Dragon smirking. In the manga Dragon is standing while Smoker is still getting up. We see no-one in the background in this panel, indicating that the marines Smoker landed near are still on the ground. Also in the anime if it wasn't him he would've been in the same shot as smoker and luffy when they were sent flying However, take a look at page 26 of the manga. Dragon is standing still with his arm held up with his fist clutched with a concentrated look on his face. It looks like he is controlling it. you can see smoker right next him and a marine right behind him, clearly affected by the wind. All logic suggest that he should be affected by the wind as it is blowing directly at him. Now since there a people claiming that early chapters were poorly translated by both official and non-official sources here are the relevant pages from chapter 100: http://s12.postimg.org/wnj9eszrx/009.jpg http://s29.postimg.org/5d2wguxw3/025.jpg http://s29.postimg.org/mevqiycr7/026.jpg http://s29.postimg.org/7wyjaylg3/027.jpg http://s29.postimg.org/5to43aln7/028.jpg Anime screenshot: http://s28.postimg.org/3yxzn8nwt/image.png Page 26 Coloured (for those who want to see it clearer): http://s27.postimg.org/k3m6yfair/image.jpg Now, im not saying it's a devil fruit (even though it likely is), all im saying is Dragon caused it based on all available info. When you add up or all the odds, between it being Dragon, someone else or it happening naturally, chances are it's Dragon a lot more then anything else. I know there are those people who say that it's One Piece and anything can happen and crazy things happen and that the straw hats are extremely lucky and all that other stuff, but I don't think this is one of those cases because at the end of the day we can't ignore Dragon being completely unaffected.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 18:59, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, not this again. Just wait. Okay? 22:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) This is why we have rules against speculation. 00:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Maple doge (talk) 19:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC)User:Maple doge Face Tattoo I can't help but notice the tattoo on his face looks strikingly similar to the tattoos on the Shandians. Especially their face tattoos. I mean just look at Wyper, his face has a tattoo that looks very similar to Dragon's. Mayushika and Kalgara Also have similar tattoos. His skin tone also matches with the Shandians. Could it be that Dragon and/or the Monkey Family is Shandian or has Shandian Ancestry. Lets also keep in mind that Shandia was invaded by The Twenty Kingdoms during The Void Century . That would mean Shandia was The Great Kingdom . I would also like to point out that in Joy Boy's article I added the fact that his name looks very similar to the Javanese King Joyoboyo(Jayabaya) . That could mean that Joy Boy was the king of The Ancient Kingdom, or theoretically speaking, Shandia . 19:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC)~~Maple Doge19:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC)~ Nice theory but this does not belong here; instead it belongs to a blog or fourm. First off the Great Kingdom is on Raftal and Dragon's tattoo is different from the Shandians. Joekido (talk) 20:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) 17:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Monkey D. Dragon Zodiac sign 17:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) In the biography i see "5th october" so i can say also Dragon is an libra yes or not ? (Libra is linked to air element too) Those aren't Tattoo's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHNxef-0GoA according to this those are legit scars. Kentenko (talk) 02:26, August 1, 2018 (UTC) World's Worst Criminal Dragon has never been called the "World's Most-Dangerous Criminal" or the "Most Wanted Man in the World", as far as I can tell. He's only ever been called the "World's Worst Criminal". His title in Japanese is 世界最悪の犯罪者 (世界 = World. 最悪 = Worst/Horrible/Terrible. 犯罪者 = Criminal.). He's being called the most horrible criminal in the world. I don't see anything in this that implies most dangerous or most wanted. These titles feel like something that has carried over from old scanlation/fan dub days and aren't actually accurate whatsoever and I think they're very misleading. DewClamChum (talk) 02:48, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Agree. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:38, January 10, 2020 (UTC) I'm in favor of changing it. 03:55, January 11, 2020 (UTC) If no one has any objections to this then I'm gonna remove all the references to Dragon being called the most dangerous and most wanted and replace them with World's Worst Criminal. DewClamChum (talk) 19:47, January 19, 2020 (UTC)